mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Rocky Horror Picture Show cult following
'''The Rocky Horror Picture Show cult following ' describes the cultural phenomenon surrounding the large fan base of enthusiastic participants of the movie ''The Rocky Horror Picture Show, generally credited as being the best-known if not the first cinematic "midnight movie"Macor, Alison. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" St. James Encyclopedia of Pop Culture 2 Mar, 2009. The following resembles (to some extent) the fandom of other fantasy and science fiction films, with its own fan conventions, websites and YouTube videos. History and background The film The Rocky Horror Picture Show opened in the United States at the United Artist Theatre in Westwood, California on September 26th, 1975. Although the theater was selling out every night, it was noted that many of the same people were returning to see the movie. This turned out to be an exception, not the rule as it was not doing well elsewhere in the US. ]] The film was then re-launched as a midnight movie, beginning its run at the Waverly Theatre in New York City on April 1st, 1976. The Riverside Twin in Austin, Texas became the second location to run the film as a midnighter. Over time, people began shouting responses to the characters' statements on the screen. These mostly include melodramatic abuse of the characters or actors, vulgar sex jokes, puns, or pop culture references. A showing of the film at the 1976 World Science Fiction Convention spread its fame to a new cadre of enthusiasts.Interview with SF writer [[Gene DeWeese]] Midnight screenings of the film soon became a national sensation. All across the country people were lining up on Friday and Saturday nights to see this unique film experience. In New York, the film relocated from the Waverly after a house record ninety-five weeks to the 8th Street Playhouse. By summer 1979, the film was playing on weekend midnights in twenty-odd suburban theaters in the New York region alone; 20th Century-Fox had approximately two hundred prints of the movie in circulation for midnight shows around the country.Hoberman and Rosenbaum (1983), p. 13. The Oriental Theatre in Milwaukee, where the film has played as a Saturday midnight film since January 1978, is the world record holder for continuous showings.Devlin, Ryan; "Let's do the Time Warp Again. And Again. And Again"; ''Premiere'' v. 18 no. 9 (June 2005) p. 58-60, 62-3 The film gained popularity as much because of the fan participation as anything else. Interactive shows featuring "Shadow Casts" of fans acting out the entire movie below, or in some cases directly in front of the screen are almost always present at showings. In San Francisco at the Strand Theatre on Market Street fans came to see the well organized group there performing with sets and props like a professional theatre troup. In Los Angeles fans included a transsexual performing as Frank N Furter at the Tiffany Theatre on Sunset Blvd, just a few blocks away from the Roxy Theatre where the Rocky Horror Show made its American debut. Other audience participation include dancing the Time Warp along with the film, throwing toast, water, toilet paper, hot dogs, and rice at the appropriate points in the movie. Many theatres forbid throwing items that are difficult to clean up. In many cases a total ban of throwing anything at all have been instituted due to severe damage to screens. Fans often attend shows in costume as the characters, while an onstage "shadowcast" act out the movie. At a now defunct theater in New Orleans the local Eddie would ride his motorcycle down the aisle during Meat Loaf's/Eddie's song, "Hot Patootie." Audience members also use newspapers to cover their heads and squirt guns for rain during the "Over at the Frankenstein Place" musical sequence, and use noise makers during the scene in which Rocky is unveiled. The whole phenomenon got a boost in 1980, with the release of the movie Fame, in which some characters attend a screening of Rocky Horror at the 8th Street Playhouse. It was this feature film that introduced America to Sal Piro, the president of the National Fan Club. Piro made an appearance in the film playing himself during the screening of Rocky Horror. Audience participation There are many aspects and levels to participating at a showing of this movie. Many people just yell at the screen while others go much deeper. Many people develop over time into die hard fans. During the song "Time Warp" in many theatres nearly everyone stands up and does the dance. Costumes, props, and verbal dialogue are all tools in participating. Call backs What were ad lib responses, more commonly known as "Call Backs" by followers, from the audience are now, in a few locales, as tightly scripted as any screenplay. Audience members who provide "incorrect" or poorly timed responses may find themselves angrily shouted down just as if they were being disruptive in a normal movie. However, creative new lines are usually applauded and even added to the local repertoire. There have been audience participation albums recorded and scripts published. However, most fans feel that it is preferable for responses to grow organically from the local culture. For example, the audience members in Salt Lake City have utilized frequent references to the Mormon church and Brigham Young University. In most locales, new responses are regularly added to the canon (for example the introduction of references to South Park character Timmy at times when the paraplegic Dr. Scott is in a scene). Additionally, in some areas, the lines take note of current events (for example, the use of the name of a recent famous deceased in the line "SHOW ME NAME", when Riff-Raff opens the coffin at the beginning of the Time Warp). In Paris, where it's been shown twice a week for 20 years, the audience makes puns not only around the audio dialogs, but also with the French subtitles. Theatre "Shadow Casts" Some arthouse cinemas will have a tradition of regularly playing the film on a particular date, especially Halloween. While the film—and associated live cast performances—are less popular than in its heyday, regular weekend showings can still be found in many cities throughout the world. In cinemas where the film plays on a regular or semi-regular basis, groups of fans have formed casts. These casts act out the movie on a stage, or on the floor in front of the movie screen, or even behind it for ghost effects (Studio Galande, Paris). Among many Rocky Horror casts there is a perpetual quest for "screen-accuracy", meaning that everything from costumes to props to the motions that actors make on stage match the movie exactly. Other casts focus on innovation or simply giving the audience a good time. Largest showing ever: over 8,000 fans at the Hollywood Bowl in September 2005, featuring Long Beach cast Midnight Insanity, a troupe performing weekly since 1988, currently at the South Coast Village Regency in Santa Ana. The annual Dragoncon showing, performed by Atlanta cast Lips Down on Dixie in addition to their standard weekly shows, also draws audiences of 3,000 or more each year. Audience Hazing Typically, a showing that uses a shadow cast will include a pre-show ritual that involves calling attention to anyone who hasn't seen the film in a theater. Those who haven't experienced Rocky Horror "live" are considered "Virgins". Depending on the theater and shadow cast, Virgins will be called out, mocked, made fun of (usually in a good-natured-but-vulgar way) and encouraged to participate in party tricks and games that might be considered racy or demeaning. It is not uncommon to have rubber balloons (or even inflated condoms) placed between a "virgin's" knees to be popped by cast members. In the 1990's, casts in New York and Virginia would fill a "Virgin's" mouth with whip cream and put a cherry on top, etc. A Nashville-based pre-show includes parading the Virgins up and down the aisles of the theater with balloons (referred to as "cherries") held between their knees, while the song The Ecstasy Of Gold from the soundtrack to The Good, The Bad & The Ugly plays throughout the house. Although the levels and intensity of the preshow hazing varies from cinema to cinema, it is considered to be "in good fun" and rarely pornographic or dangerous. Costume recreation Costume designer Sue Blane's original designs for the film are recreated by fans in great detail. Costumes range from the very simple to extremely elaborate. Fans can be very serious about their recreations and take great pride in entering costume contests at conventions and debating various techniques and materials used to build them. Use of objects During select moments of the film, audience members will use select props they had brought for the film. For instance, when Brad and Janet start running in the rain, some audience members will fire off loaded water pistols into the air, while others cover their heads with newspaper as Janet does in the scene. Many fans will fling toast into the air when the line "A toast!" is said, Scot brand toilet paper at the line "Great Scott!", and playing cards are often thrown when Frank N. Furter sings the line "cards for sorrow, cards for pain" in "I'm Going Home". Some props and participation have evolved regionally. In semi-regular screenings of the Rocky Horror at the Belcourt Theatre in Nashville, Tennessee the longtime MC and shadow cast host has been known to throw a large bucket of water from the back of the cinema when Curry's character tosses a cup of water at the camera during a song. Those in the "know" have adapted to the surprise while the uninitiated in the audience becomes doused. However, due to both the added burden of cleanup and the potential for more serious damage to the facility, not all theatres which screen Rocky Horror permit the use of props. References in pop culture Because of the proliferation of the film into the mainstream and public consciousness, there have been numerous references to it within other media. Some notable references are listed below: * In the 1978 Spider-Man live-action series, Spider-Man tells one of his enemies: "you look like a reject from the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" http://www.rockyhorror.org/faq/nf/m-rhel.html#2 * In Fame (1980), Ralph Garcy and Doris Finsecker attend a showing of "Rocky Horror" at the Eighth Street Playhouse in Greenwich Village, during which Doris joins the Time Warpers. Sal Piro, one of the original instigators of the "live performance/audience participation" phenomena and now the Rocky Horror Fan Club president, makes a cameo during this scene as the MC of the "Rocky Horror" performance. * In 1980, the late night comedy show, Fridays, had a skit called "The Ronnie Horror Picture Show," spoofing the election of President Ronald Reagan. The parts were cast to show members of the administration and songs were rewritten using the same melodies, but parody lyrics, describing the Republican "takeover" of the country. This sketch aired only once because the producer protested against the film being parodied without his permission . * In Vice Squad (1981), a low budget B-movie cop flick, the line to Rocky Horror at the Tiffany Theatre in Hollywood, CA. is shown during a car chase scene. Real fans from the theatre were filmed. Some were included in close up "reaction" shots. * Tim Curry was the guest host of Saturday Night Live with Meat Loaf as the musical guest in 1981. This show included a sketch with the two together called "Tim and Meat's One Stop Rocky Horror Shop". Eddie Murphy also alluded heavily to Rocky Horror in the show's opening monologue with Curry. * In the 1995 "A Star Is Burns" episode of The Simpsons, Dr. Hibbert arrives at a film festival dressed as Frank, mistakenly thinking Rocky Horror was playing. * In the 1997 episode "New York and Queens" of The Drew Carey Show, Drew, Kate, Lewis and Oswald dress up for a midnight showing of Rocky Horror, only to find that the theater no longer shows the film. In its place, the theatre now plays The Adventures of Priscilla: Queen of the Desert, attended by a costumed Mimi and Mr. Wick, who taunts, "Face it, Carrey - your drag is old. Our drag is new!" A dance-off between opposing fans to the tunes of "Time Warp" and "Shake Your Groove Thing" ensues. The episode ultimately ends with the police coming to the scene of the dance-off. Extras dressed as Rocky fans were cast members of Midnight Insanity of San Pedro, CA. Leroy from Fame appears as a Priscilla dancer. The show bought the rights to use the song "Time Warp", but not its dance choreography, which is why the steps seen are not the traditional moves. * In the Halloween 2000 episode of That '70s Show ("Too Old to Trick or Treat, Too Young to Die"), Fez appears in a Frank-N-Furter costume through the entire show, even while his leg is broken and is confined to a wheelchair. * In the 2002 Gilmore Girls episode "Secrets and Loans...", Lorelai and Rory plan on seeing The Rocky Horror Picture Show (and dressing up as characters Magenta and Janet) to celebrate Rory's high PSAT score. * In the opening credits of The Adventures of Pluto Nash, which is set in 2087 and stars Eddie Murphy and Rosario Dawson, you can see a theater advertising RHPS playing at midnight. * In Connie and Carla (2004), the drag queen duo of Peaches N'Cream perform The Time Warp for an audition at the club. * The 2005 "Creatures of the Night" episode of the CBS series Cold Case involved a murder related to a screening of the film. The episode features many of the songs from the movie, which are fully integrated into the storyline. Barry Bostwick played the serial killer, Roy Anthony, who is investigated in the crime. * In The Venture Bros. episode "Return to Spider-Skull Island," the Venture family returns from an investigation at a local theater dressed as various characters from RHPS. Dr. Venture is dressed as Frank-N-Furter, Brock Samson is Rocky Horror, Dean Venture is Riff Raff, Hank Venture is Columbia, and H.E.L.P.eR. is Magenta. * In an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos a clip was shown that involved a mother finding her young son playing dress up with her lingerie, including fishnets and such. The host, Tom Bergeron, said in a voice-over "I hope he's just going to The Rocky Horror Picture Show". * In the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer entitled "Band Candy", insidious candy bars cause the adults of the town to revert to their teenage attitudes. Upon seeing the local nightclub filled with parents and teachers partying like irresponsible teenagers, Buffy remarks, "Let's do the Timewarp again." * In the 1999 Spaced episode "Gatherings" , "The Time Warp" is played at Tim and Daisy's house warming party. * Series 4 of the 1980s Garbage Pail Kids trading card series features a cross-dressed character reminiscent of Frank N. Furter named "Rock E. Horror." (The character's alternate name is "Marty Gras.") * While auditioning in 2009 for the television series Glee, actress Jayma Mays sang "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" to prove her singing ability. She was selected for the role of guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. * In the 2009 remake of Fame, the character played by Anna Maria Perez de Taglé auditions for the school with a monologue from Colombia's speech "...You chew people up and then you spit them out again... I loved you... do you hear me? I loved you!..." * In the 2010 "Pause" episode of The Boondocks, a cross-dressing parody of Tyler Perry and an entourage perform a musical number "It's All Right to Cross-Dress for God" based heavily on "The Time Warp" and "Sweet Transvestite." The detail and accuracy of the musical and visual references make the scene as much an homage as it is a parody. Direct references include: Frank's entrance, accent, and corset; various "Time Warp" choreography (notably the pelvic thrust); Transylvanian costumes; Columbia's gold sequined suit; Magenta's maid uniform. * In the popular manga One Piece, an island of okamas is heavily based on the film. * In an upcoming episode of Glee, the Glee club will perform Rocky Horror songs. Fans on the Internet In the 1990s fan-based sites for Rocky Horror began to pop up. Initially these were FTP archives, with various text and graphic files available for download including movie scripts, parodies, and scripts of callback lines. As the World Wide Web gained popularity these sites shifted there and many more came into being. Zenin's Rocky Horror Archive is considered to be the longest running of the sites , with Cosmo's Factory a close second. Many of the web sites that cropped up were small personal fan pages hosted for free with companies such as GeoCities, and would appear and disappear within a relatively short time. Other sites became well-known resources for a specific niche of Rocky Horror fandom. The fan clubs also have popular sites, both for the official fan club and TimeWarp UK. References External links * [http://www.rockyhorror.com Official Rocky Horror Picture Show Fan Site] Cult Category:Fan clubs Category:Science fiction fandom Category:Fandom da:Rocky Horror Picture Show de:The Rocky Horror Picture Show es:The Rocky Horror Picture Show eo:Rocky Horror Picture Show fr:The Rocky Horror Picture Show it:The Rocky Horror Picture Show he:מופע הקולנוע של רוקי la:Rocky Horror Picture Show hu:The Rocky Horror Picture Show nl:The Rocky Horror Picture Show ja:ロッキー・ホラー・ショー no:The Rocky Horror Picture Show pl:The Rocky Horror Picture Show pt:The Rocky Horror Picture Show fi:The Rocky Horror Picture Show sv:The Rocky Horror Picture Show tr:The Rocky Horror Picture Show